A World of Mortals and Immortals
by Olivia Maxwell
Summary: Shinigami and Tenshi no Shiine are a normal pair of twin, teenage brother and sister. Atleast, until you get to the part about them being the God and Angel of Death. Everything's going fine until Tenshi no Shiine decides to play human and meets a mortal b


A World of Mortals and Immortals

Chapter 1: In the Life of an Immortal

* * *

Author's Note: I really hope you enjoy this fic. I worked very hard to make it this funny and good! I randomly came up with it, but even so, it's still pretty damn good if you ask me. Thanks for taking the time to read it!!

* * *

::Tenshi no Shiine::

:: I was running down a dark hallway. The only illumination was the tall red candles burning with blue fire. The hall was lined with many portraits, slashed and splattered with blood that had long since dried. Doors upon doors built on the wall with rusty handles and hinges; windows cracked with flowing, dark red drapes. Wind blew in and whipped them around violently. They smacked into me as I ran in fear. There was a low moan and I turned. Still sprinting and not looking were I was going, I ran into the wall at the end of the corridor. I quickly got up and scratched the wall, wanting to get through. My heart was pounding louder than my breathing and harder with ever heart-stopping beat. Then there was a strong silence. The wind stopped blowing and the floor stopped creaking. All that could be heard was my breath and wildly beating heart. Then something stepped around a corner in front of me. A large creature with nails as sharp as my scythe and long skin-ripping teeth. It had decaying, rotten flesh that could be smelt from where I was standing. It's head had no eyes but was shaped like a human skull and it had one large eyeball on its' chest that looked blood-shot. It was hunched over and was flinging its' slime coated tongue. Red veins were ripping from its' body and blood poured out from the openings. It took a large advancing step towards me, and I, without me weapon, knew it would be futile to use my strength alone. Suddenly, the monster shot out its' arm and wrapped its' claws around my throat. They cut into me like a knife though soft butter, but I endured the staggering pain. Then it came up close and opened its' mouth. Its' breath was rancid and its' teeth were yellow and stained with blood; and before I knew it, it opened its jaw and…::

I shot up off my pillow and my body was drenched in sweat. I was breathing heavily and my legs were shaking. I tried to pull myself out of bed. My body was trembling so much. 'It was like that was real.' I slowly slipped off my gown, feeling a stinging pain in my side. I walked over to the body mirror and turned to look at my side. There was a long slash mark across the top of my thigh. Blood was slowly leaking down my leg. 'Oh, this was from the flight I had with those demons last night. The wound must have reopened. Damn!' I picked up my gown, which had a big red stain on it. 'I wonder how I'll get that out… Shinigami will want answers when the laundry is done.' I threw it over in the hamper and walked into the bathroom. I wiped of the blood and then rapped bandages over the wound. I then put on some clothes which included my black bellbottom jeans, a black tank top, black hand gloves with the tips of the fingers cut off, my big black boots, my pentagram medallion with a blood red ruby in the center, and brilliant cut ruby earrings. This was my usual outfit because it's basically what my closet is consisted of. I walked out my door and down the hall. I thought about how much the halls in the house looked like the ones in my nightmare, minus the blood on the walls and the cracks in the windows. My brother, Shinigami, and me lived in a Victorian style house on top of the hill on the outskirts of the city. It was very large, actually more room than my brother and I needed, with tall turrets and stonewalls like a castle. Houses like these always made me feel comfortable; and unlike other people's opinions, I found them to be very inviting.

I reached the stairs, which were laid out with red carpet, and walked down and around the corner into the kitchen. Shinigami was sitting in the chair at the end of the large dining table. He was sipping some coffee and eating eggs, bacon, and toast. I walked up to the seat to right of him and sat down in front of my plate. He looked over at me and smiled. This was his usual greeting.

"Konnichi wa, Tenshi no Shiine."

"Konnichi wa, Shinigami."

"You look as if you did in the wrong person. What's wrong sis?"

"Oh, I had the most terrifying and disturbing nightmare! There was this giant creature with decaying skin and blood gushing from its body and…"

"Whoa, slow down, sissy! Now, come on, you're acting like a defenseless mortal. Whatever "monster" was in your nightmare, I'm pretty damn sure it couldn't stand up to you. Now eat your breakfast. We have to go to the city today for some things."

"What things?" 'I hate when he does that…'

"Just a few groceries. Nothing big."

"Oh."

Usually my brother and I only go to the city when we need something like groceries or other necessities. We hardly ever leave the out home unless there is some spur-of-the-moment job or emergency. Our "jobs" usually only occur at night, so we don't get to hang with mortals during anytime of the day. The only time we have run ins with humans is when we are seen while working, but we have ways around that problem. Being the Angel of Death means to keep a low profile and avoid contact with these mortals. Shinigami says that immortals and mortals don't mix and should keep away from one another. Actually the law says that "Ye are not to meddle with mortals and if ye insist on betraying this law, then ye betray your own kind." It even goes so far to say that if you violate this law, you can and shall be punished. But I never needed to worry about this because I always thought humans were low. They were mean, disrespectful, didn't except one another for who they were because they may be different. I've never met a human that was caring, gentle, or kind. Sure, I've seen some really sexy ones, nut they were all assholes. They disgust me. Sometimes I wish that Shinigami wasn't my brother because not only is he hot, he has one of the best personalities I know.

Whenever Shinigami and I get bored, we go down to the local bar and drink a few and see what's going down. Men there would flirt with me and when I would try to rough them up, Shinigami would pull me away and tell me to control my anger and keep my low profile switch on. Men like them make me sick; they give their race a bad name. That's why I've always thought that I would never fall in love with one of those mortal males, that my own kind was the safest way to go; that is, if I ever found love. I knew that many males of my kind had their eye on me. There was one in particular though. He was Kage, or Lord Shadow, the God of Darkness. He was actually pretty sexy. He had sleek brown hair with long bangs and the most gorgeous cobalt blue eyes. Even though he was the God of Darkness, his eyes twinkled nicely in the light. He had a very fine-toned body and always knew what to say to a lady to make her heart melt. But even all that doesn't make up for his personality. He's not even close to being as sensitive as I'd like him to be; he's a major pain in the ass. I think he's just one nasty, horny bastard, although he says that his eyes are only on me. That other girls think I'm crazy because when he asked me out once, I said no. I told them I had my reasons, but they still thought I had gone mental. Girls like the Suki, the Angel of Love, and Tsunami, the Goddess of Water, have been falling for him forever and then I step in and he's all over me. They're just jealous, but if I could have my way, I'd give him to them; they are welcome to him. He's still constantly on me, like a stalker, trying to get me to be his girl, but I just don't feel like it was ment to be. I just don't think he's the "someone just for me." (Ala Chobits) I just want someone who is sensitive and caring; but I'm staring to think I'll never find someone like that. Well, if not, at least I'll always have my big brother.

We finished our breakfast and walked down the giant stone steps to our car. I always liked going for a drive in it. It was the newest model of the BMV. It has a retractable top and the color is a deep red that reminded me of freshly shed blood. Shinigami and I love to take a spin in it with the top down and have the wind whip through our hair.

We jumped in the car and drove down our cobblestone driveway to the main road to the city. It wasn't too far. I could listen to a few songs and we'd already be there.

We stopped in front of the grocer's and got out.

"Olivia, would you get a cart?"

"Sure, Duo."

Shinigami and I know one thing for certain: Calling each other our real names in public… not a good idea. So, when we came here to live, we gave each other human names. We soon found out that these names weren't very common, which made us feel better. We wanted to be at least a little difference.

We strolled on into the store casually. Every time we come to the city, we have to remember to remain "normal". We gathered up the things we needed and looked back at the list to double check.

"Oh, Olivia. I forget… I need more shampoo. Can you run down to the aisle and me some?"

"If you would cut that ridiculously long hair of yours, you wouldn't be constantly running out of shampoo."

"You know I'd never cut my hair, and it's not ridiculous!"

"I know, I was kidding. I'll get it."

I ran down to the bath and beauty aisle and looked around. 'Now what shampoo does Shinigami use again?' I couldn't remember. 'Oh, screw it!' I grabbed two bottles of Pantene Pro-V and started to head back. I turned the corner, not looking where I was going, and then I hit something. I fell over and hit my head and the pain made my head throb. Then I thought I heard a voice calling to me.

"Oh, sorry miss! Are you alright?"

I opened my eyes. First, the figured was blurred. I thought I could see an angelic light, but I shook it off. And then I saw a boy, around the age of 16 or 17. He was looked over me with a look of concern in his beautiful, azure blue eyes. He had nice short blonde hair and the most radiant skin I had ever seen.

"Miss?"

"Um, yeah. I'm fine, I just hit my head, that's all."

"Oh, I'm glad you're all right. I'm so sorry that I hit you."

"Oh, no… It's all right. It was my bad."

"No, I wasn't looking. Here."

He held out a 10 spot. I started to wave my arms.

"Oh, no… I couldn't take that."

"It's for your shampoo."

He pointed over at the shampoo that was not leaking all over the floor. I turned back to look at him and gently took the money from his hands. I was surprised by his generosity.

"Thank you, but don't you need this?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'm alright."

He was so kind. 'He's too good to be human…'

"I've never seen you around here before. Are you new to the city?"

"Uh, you could say that, yeah. I haven't been here very long."

"Oh, I see. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. May I know yours, miss?"

"Te… I mean… Olivia Maxwell."

"Nice to meet you, Olivia."

He held out his hand and I gladly shook it. He smiled sweetly at me and I felt my heart melt and I could have swore I felt butterflies as well.

"Nice to meet you, too."

I could have reached out and hugged this guy; he was so sweet and polite. 'Please tell me he's single, immortal or not…'

"Olivia. What's going on?"

I looked over to see Shinigami staring at me angrily. 'Oh shit…'

"I send you to get shampoo and you're chit-chatting."

"I'm sorry, Duo. I…"

Quatre stopped me.

"Here, let me explain. I'm sorry bit I accidentally bumped into Olivia into knocked the shampoo out of her hands. I gave her money to pay for the shampoo that I ruined. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Shinigami looked over at the splattered hair care product on the floor.

"Oh, that's alright. I was just worried of what was going on, that's all. Besides, she got the wrong kind of shampoo."

'WRONG KIND OF SHAMPOO!?!? Is that all he can think about?!'

"I use Alberto V05, Olivia. Will you please go back and get some and then we'll leave."

I gave him a look of detest but reluctantly bowed my head in response. I then went back down the aisle for more shampoo. Quatre came up behind me.

"So, will you be busy tomorrow? I could maybe show you around town."

For a minute, I didn't know what to say. It's the law, I'm forbidden to converse with mortals… but he's so kind. I didn't want to decline his request to show my around. It's not like it's a date. 'Who's gonna know anyway? What they don't know won't hurt them.'

"Nope, I don't think I have anything on my schedule for tomorrow… So, why not? I'd love too."

"Great! I'll meet you outside the park down the street tomorrow around noon. Does that sound good?"

Shinigami poked his head out from around the corner.

"Come on, Olivia!"

I turned back to Quatre.

"That's sounds perfect! See ya then! Bye!"

I started to run and I heard him say "goodbye". 'He's so… perfect. A flawless angel.' I saw Shinigami standing in line, at the check out. I ran up to him and handed him his shampoo.

"There you go, your highness."

To my surprise, he let out a small chuckle. I raised an eyebrow. 'Why hasn't he knocked me over the head yet?'

"What are laughing at?" 'Don't you know when you're being insulted?'

"You, of course. Did you have fun talking to the mortal?"

I shot him a sour look.

"Mind your own business, Duo."

"Fine, but don't go doing anything that could get you into trouble, because if you get caught, I'll have to come in and save your ass."

'Can he read minds, or something?' "I don't need saving by anyone. I can take care of my own problems."

He shrugged.

"Whatever you say, sis."

I growled under my breath. 'He always has to say the last words…'

We paid for our groceries and then got back into the car. We drove home saying absolutely nothing to one another. I just sat back and listened to the music on the radio.

That night, I lay in bed awake. That boy was haunting my mind, but it was a good haunting. For once in my life, I felt a beating in my heart for someone for more than just their looks. I mean sure, Kage has looks, but Qautre has more than just that. He has a personality worth loving; that and he has an uncorrupted soul. 'He's so pure. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was the God of Light.' If anything, I wish I could ask him if he was. But if he wasn't, he'd get suspicious. If it wasn't forbidden for us to love humans, I wouldn't feel this bad. It's even thought bad luck by my kind to talk to them. But I don't care. I'm not like others of my kind. I'm not going to let this stupid law ruin my good time with Quatre.

"Ah, get to sleep, Tenshi no Shiine! Tomorrow will come faster."

I laid my head back and closed my eyes; and with Quatre still in my mind, I fell peacefully asleep. Tonight, there would be no nightmares, nut sweet dreams in sight.

-End of first chapter-

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you liked this fic. I will have the other one up shortly. The next one is even longer so please bare with me. I would love to get lots of reviews for this one. If I don't then it makes me think one on read it or they didn't like it. Please review and tell your friends about it. I would appreciate it if one of my stories became popular at least. Thanks! ;) 


End file.
